All We Know of Heaven
by Polarchica516
Summary: Second in the "Picture" series. What happens after the wedding and when an old enemy returns?
1. Chapter 1

Title: All We Know of Heaven

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

Summary: Second story in Picture series. After the wedding, can Michael and Liz keep their secret?

**Chapter One: The Next Time**

"Scotch with whiskey," a large beer-bellied man growled at Isabel while giving her a suggestive once-over. Isabel did all she could to not vomit at his breath.

"Don't you think you've had enough for the night, sir?" she asked sweetly. Isabel waited for the man's response and balanced her tray on her hip. If she wasn't so tired, she would have commented on his choice of alcoholic beverage.

The man's eyes began to glaze over and he stumbled ungracefully from his chair. "I have to take a piss but when I get back, my drink better be here."

Isabel rolled her eyes and headed back to the bar. Harrison's Sport and Grill was sadly the most classy joint Max had the nerve to put the girls to work in. For the last month, this homey bar had mostly the same visitors. They are charming people who now knew the three new waitresses by name.

Isabel's brunette hair was now shoulder length but, none the less, half the male population held some kind of crush on her. Not to mention Maria and Liz's admirers. The likes of the man she had just served hardly came around here.

"Hey there, girlfriend," Maria greeted as she bounced out from behind the bar. She was gripping two martinis and Isabel looked at her confused. "No one ordered martinis."

Maria rolled her eyes. "They're for us."

"I'm not thirsty," Isabel said quickly. "Remember, alcohol doesn't set well with me. Besides, we're underage."

"We're also Hannah Lamarck and Alexia Barks. It's on our nifty fake IDs that *say* we're twenty-one," Maria pointed out. "But if you don't want a drink, *Hannah*, then I'll just find a new drinking partner."

"While you're at it, get table ten a scotch with whiskey. Don't ask."

Maria laughed. "Sounds like my kind of man."

"If you like drunk trailer trash, then go for it."

Isabel was a bit shocked to see Maria so cheery. Usually she bitched and moaned about the temp jobs and all the moving around, often to the point of a blow-out fight between the two of them. "Liz is in the back," Isabel suggested. "In case you're still looking for a drinking partner later on."

"Actually, can you get her for me real quick?" Maria asked.

Isabel, thankful for a small break, made her way to the back room. Small sobs as she neared the room reached her ears and she flung the door open, ready to attack. All she found was Liz sitting on a crate, with her head in her hands. Her long hair was covering her face but her frail shoulders were shaking violently.

"Maria, can you please leave?" Liz sniffled.

"It's Isabel. What's wrong?" she asked cautiously as she stepped closer to Liz. Isabel closed the door behind her.

Liz's head snapped up and her blood-shot eyes took Isabel in. "Nothing," Liz said in a strange voice. Isabel pulled up an old chair and sat across from Liz. Her mind raced and she realized that a bit of hope was lingering in Liz's answer. Hope for what?

"What happened?" Isabel tried again.

Liz bit her lip and debated whether or not to answer her. Isabel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and waiting patiently. Liz sighed heavily and said in a husky voice, "I thought I was pregnant."

Isabel sucked in a sharp breath. Pregnant? There was no question in her mind about how dangerous this environment was to raise a child. "Are you?" she asked slowly.

Liz smiled and began to sob again. "No."

Isabel tipped her head back and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a bit relived. She loved her brother dearly but over the last year, he had changed. They all knew it, so she could only imagine how Liz was dealing with everything. "He wants one you know. I tried to convince him that now was hardly the time."

"Now is exactly the time for him," Liz replied angrily. "He just wants things to go back to the way they were. He thinks having a child will make us better, but it won't."

Isabel met Liz's eyes full on and said deliberately. "Having a child with him won't change the fact that you're in love with Michael."

Liz ducked her head. Since the wedding, Isabel had her speculations about the odd couple. At first she had been a bit angry but now, she just felt sad for the two of them. She missed Jesse dearly, more than she let on, but to miss someone who was right here had to be frustrating.

Liz had known Isabel had suspicions but they rarely talked about it. It was a secret between the two and the first binding that began their tight sisterhood. "No, it won't," Liz said firmly. She didn't feel ashamed of her love for Michael and she wasn't about to act that way.

Honestly Liz wasn't used to talking about her and Michael. After being in secret for so long, their relationship had taken on a deeper meaning. It was their sacred object, something that couldn't be marred by judgment. But even with all of this, Liz longed to talk to someone about it.

"Things haven't been that good since the wedding, have they?"

Liz shook her head. "He hardly talks to me. He ignores me if we're within a mile from one another. I guess it's better that way."

Isabel frowned. "Nothing about our lives is 'better' anymore."

Liz opened her mouth to say something but the door was opened and Kyle stepped in. His face was etched with worry. Isabel and Liz both got up and stood attention. "Feds?" Isabel asked, fearing the worse.

"They were at the hotel but Max and Michael got away. They're on their way to way now to get us. We got to high tail it out of here."

As he was talking, the three of them were heading to the entrance of Harrison's sparing suspicious looks at anyone who glanced their way. Maria caught their serious looks and followed after them wordlessly. They knew this was too good to be true. This had been the longest time they had gone without having to move to another city. Kyle kept an eye on the girls and waited for the white van they all loved and hated to pull up and get them.

A loud roaring screech filled the air and dust clouded their vision. Metallic doors opened and Isabel felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her into the car. Liz and Maria were scrambling to fit into the back seat with Kyle and as soon as they were situated, they were off.

Max was gripping the steering wheel with an iron grip. Sweat collected on his brow and his tired eyes kept glancing to the rear view mirror. Michael as just as tense.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, his arm around Liz's shoulders.

"We don't know," Max said curtly. "We showed up at the hotel and FBI had the place locked down. We drove right past and headed to you guys."

"Maybe they weren't there for us," Maria tried to reason.

Michael scoffed. "Yeah right. Besides, that doesn't mean we were willing to stick around and find out."

"We were doing so well. We were so close," Maria said a bit bitterly. As much as Maria's talk of normalcy and whatnot annoying them, for once they agreed with her. They had been close to leading somewhat of a semi-decent life for the past month.

Silence resided in the van until Isabel spoke up. "I know how they found us."

Maria tossed Isabel a glare and prayed she wouldn't tell them. Isabel just avoided her gaze.

"How?" Liz asked in curiosity.

"They must have traced the phone call," she said softly. Michael whipped around in his seat and looked at the people in the back. The group rules had been pretty clear and simple. Don't get killed was in the top five but other than that, they had been lenient to not make everyone feel suffocated.

But not under any circumstances were you to call an outside line. Michael had thought it was an obvious fact because of the ramifications it entailed. Apparently someone in the van thought differently. "Maria," he said gruffly. "Please tell me you didn't do this."

Maria immediately began to defend herself. "I thought it would be OK. Nothing strange had happened for weeks. I finally had somewhat of a steady job at a civilized place. We were beginning to settle down. I missed my family just like all of you. I didn't even talk to her, I just listened to her speak."

Maria was near tears now but no one was feeling her pain. "Isabel caught me on the phone last night. I told her not to tell."

"I also told *you* to tell them," Isabel shot back. "God, Maria, you know how this works by now."

"You could have gotten us killed," Michael bellowed.

"I'm sorry!" Maria yelled, in near hysterics. "I just felt so alone and I needed a break from all of this."

"We miss our families too, Maria," Liz said soothingly.

"Spare me, Liz," Maria said cattily.

Kyle just looked at Isabel with a look of apprehension on his face. He, like the rest of the group, had noticed the massive rock that seemed to wedge itself between Liz and Maria in the last several months.

"In case you haven't noticed, Maria, you aren't the only one sitting in this van. We feel like that sometimes too. Do you think I want to be running from the government?"

"I think you're doing better than anyone else here, Mrs. Evans."

It had been pretty obvious about Maria's jealousies towards Liz and Max's relationship. Even in Roswell, they were present but now they were clearer. It came down to the fact that Liz was married and, to everyone else, happily married at that. All Maria had was Michael who couldn't even stay with her for more than two days without breaking it off. Not to mention, Liz's subtle envy towards Maria about Michael.

Liz just glared at Maria with barely-repressed rage. She had no right to say that, especially because of all Liz had sacrificed to the group. But she reminded herself that her deeds were unseen.

"That's not fair, Maria," Kyle said to her, coming to Liz's defense. "It's also not fair to presume that you are the only one out here who's exhausted and beaten down."

"That doesn't mean we should let that take over our lives!" Maria argued.

"There are our lives, Maria. It's all of ours and you putting us at risk is a big deal."

Maria huffed and crossed her arms when she realized she was going to be shot down. Max looked at Maria through the mirror and said in a heavy voice. "No outside calls, Maria. That goes for all of you. And no more fighting-we'll just set up shop in another town in a couple of days. Then everything will be better."

The Max had spoken and everyone sat in silence. It wasn't unusual that Max broke up the fights. It wasn't that he was the peacemaker or anything. Fighting showed disunity, something that could get them killed.

But it was always the same words. 'In the next town, it will be better'. It always seemed the 'next' town held pots of gold and dreams that no one could reach. At some point, they used to believe him. But they took minimal comfort in those words and instead wondered if Max himself truly believed them. In actuality, the 'next' town brought more arguments and tension within the group.

But Max's word was law.

So they drove to the next town.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All We Know of Heaven

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

Summary: Second story in Picture series. After the wedding, can Michael and Liz keep their secret?

**Chapter Two: Innocent Victims**

"Do you know where we're heading?" Liz asked Max in a whisper. Everyone else was asleep except for the two of them. Liz wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. They were far from any city and the wide flat expanse of land that stretched out before them was a great place to look at the stars.

"Where do you want to go?" Max answered with a smile. Liz gave a small laugh and gazed longingly at the sky.

"How about Jamaica?"

Sometimes, when no one else was looking, the old Max would surface. And a part of Liz felt comfortable with the old Max and she was glad she could bring that out of him. But lately, he was making less and less appearances and she knew it wouldn't be too long until he was gone forever.

Liz placed her forehead on the cool glass window. "I guess not."

"Maybe we could go to Oregon," he suggested, eager to brighten her mood.

"Maybe," Liz replied half-heartily. "How about San Francisco?"

Max just remained silent. Liz was half-asleep when Max spoke suddenly. "Do you regret this?"

"Regret what?" Liz asked drowsily.

"Well it's just that it's been hectic lately. We work at different jobs so we hardly see each other anymore. Maria obviously wishes she were somewhere else. Do you?"

Liz lifted her eyes to the sky once again and sighed heavily. "It hasn't been easy, you're right about that."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Liz's mind began to swim with memories of Michael. Regret was something she had perfected. "Why does this matter?" she asked, tiredly.

"It doesn't," Max shrugged off unconvincingly.

Liz crossed her arms and pressed her back into her seat. "I regret a lot of things, Max. This isn't one of them."

"Like what?" he asked carefully, searching her face for something. "What do you regret?"

"Why does this matter?" Liz asked again, beginning to grow frustrated by his interrogation.

"I need to know if you're happy," he replied quickly. "I need to know if I'm doing the wrong thing by making you live like this."

"You aren't making me do anything. It was my choice. I'd be dead if I was still in Roswell," she said firmly.

"A choice you regret?" Max pushed.

"A choice I would have liked to have turned out differently but not one I regret. I can't change the past, Max. And you can't either. If all you do is think about what could be then you won't be able to live with yourself. You won't be able to keep living in the present."

Liz almost choked at her words. The irony wasn't lost on her. She, of all people, should take her own advice.

Max seemed to sigh in relief. Liz began to succumb to sleep with mournful memories dancing in her dreams.

At the next rest stop, Kyle and Isabel were the designated suppliers. They hopped out of the car and stretched their legs. Isabel crinkled her nose distastefully at the dirty mini-mart. Kyle gave a bit of a snort.

"I've seen worse," he half-laughed.

"But have you smelled worse?" she tossed back easily. "We are not buying food from here. We're stopping again later."

"As if El Presidente would allow it. Do we even have any idea where we are?"

"Somewhere," Isabel answered. "We're always somewhere."

Back in the van, tension was hanging heavily in the air. Not even that, but it was practically choking everyone with thick hands. They were all still upset with Maria and Maria was still mad at Liz. Liz was mad at Maria. Michael was mad at Maria. Liz and Michael had their own tension going on. Suddenly, they all wished they had taken a group supply break.

"Maybe we should settle soon," Michael suggested. "This whole driving thing is driving me crazy."

It was the truth. In a town, he would go off on his own. In this car, he felt trapped, caged, and *way* to close to Liz.

"This whole driving thing is our only option," Max snapped at Michael.

"I'm going to pee," Liz lied, ducking out the car to escape the bickering. The desert heat stung her face as she found her way into the small store. She found Kyle and Isabel quickly and walked up to them. "Hey-"

"Shh.." Kyle hushed her.

Liz followed his gaze and saw that it was transfixed on the small TV screen in front of him. "Such a tragedy," a passing man said sadly. Liz's breathing became shallow as she listened to the CNN report.

"Fifty-five people have been found dead in a local bar in Newton. Harrison's Sport and Grill erupted in flame at about eight o'clock last night. The coroner's office has released the fact that twenty people had been dead before the fire. All those remaining within the bar could not have escape and died. There has been no confirmed cause but the only evidence we do have the moment are silver handprints on the victims that died before the fire erupted. The authorities belief this is the work of a local gang. Stay tuned for more….."

Isabel shut her eyes tightly. All those people dead. She briefly wondered if that man got that scotch with whiskey. Had he left the bar before the fire? Was Harrison, the friendly owner, dead also?

"Now why would someone go and do a thing like that?" the cashier questioned in a southern accent.

"I don't know," Isabel stammered out. Kyle gripped her elbow and guided her to the exit. Liz was not far behind him.

"We have to get out of here. If the government didn't want us served on skewers already, they do now," Kyle mumbled as he rushed into the car. Maria, Max, and Michael looked at Liz and Isabel worriedly. They were both pale with tears shimmering in their eyes. Neither of them could believe it.

"What happened?" Max asked Kyle.

"Harrison's got burned down. It's all over the news. Fifty-some people died in the fire and they're even saying some were dead before that."

Maria gasped. "Oh god."

"It gets worse. They found victims with silver handprints on their bodies. The government thinks that's our MO and now they probably want us for murder."

Max let out a deep breath. "Nasedo is dead."

"And we didn't do it," Michael added.

"Well someone did," Isabel said hollowly. "Someone killed all of those people because of us. Whatever their motives were, it was because of us."

The car was once again silent. Maria, Isabel, and Liz thought of the people had served for the past month who were now dead. They all knew they should be trying to figure out who had done this. But for now, they could barely come to terms with the fact that this was caused by their short existence in the bar. The engine roared to life and Max began to drive.

Isabel and Liz were leaning into one another, drawing strength.

"What if they go after our families too?" Maria asked suddenly, fear gripping her voice.

No one answered. They all knew going to Roswell would be suicide and if they tried to contact their families, they'd be located seeing as they were now high government priority. It just wasn't an option and no one felt like getting their hopes up for a return trip that could possibly endanger their parents more.

Maria grew furious. She had mentioned the threat of their families ending up as casualties and they just shut up? "I cannot believe-"

"Would you listen to yourself, Maria?" Isabel snapped. "If we go back to Roswell then we'll be putting our families in more danger than we can imagine. Is that what you want? More blood on our hands?"

"That isn't what I want," Maria protested in frustration. "But we have to do something."

"I know," Isabel mumbled in somewhat of an apology. "But we need to know who did this first. They could be purposely trying to lure us to Roswell or-"

"She could want something," Liz said hauntingly.

"She?" Isabel caught on. "Do you know who did this?"

"I've been having these dreams for the last couple of weeks. She's always there just watching me. I thought they were just dreams but the silver handprints," Liz stopped and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they looked haunted. "She's supposed to be dead."

Everyone looked at Liz questionably at her babbling. Max the only one who stiffened. "She *is* dead, Liz."

Everyone held their breathes as they caught on to the person who Max and Liz were referring too. They were all afraid that if they said her name than it would have to be true. As much as they all wanted to agree with Max, they had never seen a body to confirm her death.

And now, she knew where they were and they didn't know what she wanted.

Or how many people she was willing to kill to get it.

"It's a damn shame," Harley Justin rumbled under his breath as he looked at the television screen. "What kind of monster would do that to those innocent people?"

Harley was lounging at a rundown hotel and he observed the medium-sized TV propped in the lobby.

"Nobody is innocent," a women said from behind him.

Harley whipped around to see a petite brown-haired women behind him. She was pretty but Harley was put off quickly with her. This women seemed strange. A jagged scar ran across her bottom lip and her face was tough. Strikingly blue eyes seemed out of place in her appearance.

"I'd have to disagree with that," Harley said. "Victims they were. Nothing more, nothing less. You have a name?"

The women's lips curled into a smug smile. "Elizabeth Parker."

"Nice name. I'm Harley and I can hardly wait until they put those murderers in jail."

Elizabeth's eyes hardened instantly. "How do you know that's why they did it?"

"Because some people are like that. They get off of things like this," Harley spat out.

"Sometimes, it just necessity," she said with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Nah," Harley dismissed. "A murderer is a murderer. That's what I think."

Elizabeth clenched her jaw and leaned in closely to the man, holding him roughly by the back of the neck. "Don't say that word," she hissed out.

Harley rubbed the back of his head and backed away from Elizabeth when she let him go. She began to walk away from him and he sighed in relief. But it was followed quickly by a shriek of pain when a sharp jolt exploded inside of his head. He collapsed to the ground.

Those around him rushed to his side and asked him what was wrong. But Harley couldn't hear their voices. Colors were dancing across his eyes and white hot pain was searing through him. Harley always thought death would be a white light waiting for him at the end of the tunnel.

Was he going to hell? It hurt too much for heaven.

Before death claimed him, he could have swore the words 'I'm not a murderer, I'm a victim' echoed in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: When The Past Knocks Down Your Door**

"Liz, you don't know what you're talking about."

Liz flushed with anger and clenched her teeth. Max was being absolutely infuriating. "I don't know what I'm talking about? If Tess is out there-"

"She isn't," Max said sharply, leaving no room for argument.

"If Tess is out there and we just ignore her, it's going to get worse," Liz continued anyway.

"She's *dead*, Liz," Max yelled, annunciating each syllable as if he were talking to a small child.

"No, Max. You *want* her to *stay* dead. You can't even say her name without twitching. You just want to ignore this because you don't want to deal with it!" Liz shouted back. "How many more people does she have to kill before you realize this is a fucking problem!"

"Will you guys calm down, please!" Kyle screamed. He knew having a group meeting was going to be a disaster. But planning one was turning into World War Three. They were in front of Tumble Inn and fighting about whether to stop for the night or keep going. Max wanted to keep going and find a place to settle. Everyone else wanted to come up with a game plan to find Tess.

Max wasn't even willing to admit that Tess was alive. Liz was trying to convince him otherwise and was failing miserably.

Max turned accusatory eyes to Liz and laughed. "I don't see why you're so eager to drag her back into her lives, Liz. Are you trying to shove my past mistakes at me?"

Liz was getting frustrated at how Max was twisting her words. "This has nothing to do with you, Max."

Max just shook his head in disbelief. "Like hell it doesn't," he spat back. "There could be other explanations."

"But there aren't, Max. Can we just stay here tonight and *make* a plan even if we don't use it?" Liz pleaded, trying to meet him half-way. Max just looked at her. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"You can go in and make a plan," he said softly. "I'm going for a drive."

Liz opened her mouth to say something but then looked at Isabel pleadingly, her eyes asking for time alone with Max.

"Let's go in, guys," Isabel said. "We can get our rooms."

Maria and Kyle eager to get away from the couple's bickering, quickly got out of the car. Isabel followed after them while Michael hung back a little. He had not liked the way Max had talked to Liz and wasn't so sure if he trusted the two of them alone. He reluctantly chased after Isabel after giving Liz a worried glance.

Once the van was empty, Liz spoke. "I don't want her back in our lives either. You have to believe that I'm not trying to force her on you. Now please just help us come up with a plan. Come inside."

Max shook his head. "I have to think by myself. What if she is back, Liz? What if she wants Zan?"

Liz just looked out the window and felt bad for pushing the Tess issue. She had never thought of that. Looking back on it, it made sense. The only time Liz had seen Tess display any human emotion was over Zan. As much as it shocked Liz, Tess truly did love her son. "She can't have him," Liz replied strongly. "Zan is safe where he is. Wasn't that the whole point? To keep him safe?"

Liz could see Max was beating himself over this. Max, on the other hand, seemed to be looking away from her. "He's safe for now. But if Tess gets a hold on him, she'll drag him into a whirlwind of danger. I can't allow that happen."

"Then don't," Liz said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take care of Tess, Max."

Max just hung his head and prayed that she was right.

"I thought we left all of this behind," Isabel groaned. She sat cross-legged on the bed and was facing Kyle. Kyle was worried. He did not like the idea that Tess was back.

"Ever hear that phrase about 'you can't escape your past' or something like that?" Kyle asked vaguely.

"We've been more like running from it at very high speeds. But, yeah, I get what you're saying."

"Maybe we should run faster," Kyle said sadly. "I just wish that things were different."

Isabel thought that he meant he had wished he was never brought into the alien mess. Kyle, however, knew differently. To him, he was the odd man out. The two couples in their group had placed the label of third wheel over his head, even in Roswell. Now the feeling of isolation was even worse. The only thing that made it better was Isabel.

Whether or not it was chalked up to limited choice or a matter of the heart, Kyle was undoubtedly enamored with Isabel. But there was sense of impossibility that came with those feelings. Sure, Isabel wasn't technically married. She and Jesse and signed those papers about two months ago unbeknownst to everyone else. Isabel came to him and ,in turn, she was his lifeline also.

If only it was meant to be…

Footsteps out in the hall make Kyle's skin crawl and he tensed up. When Liz opened the door, he relaxed noticeably and saw that she was still upset. Kyle had a hard time figuring Liz out these days. But right now, she was worried about Max and he could tell. "Where is he?" Isabel asked.

"Out thinking, whatever that means," Liz said

dismissively. "He's worried about Zan. He thinks Tess wants Zan back and he's afraid of what that means for his son."

"I'm more afraid of what this means for us," Kyle voiced.

Liz nodded in agreement. "I still don't understand how she was able to find us. Where has she been the last year? Why is she after us now?"

"How about we get Maria and Michael and discuss this as a group?" Isabel suggested.

"Yeah, because *those* always go well," Kyle muttered under his breath. Even though Liz heard him, she brushed the comment aside and went to get Maria and Michael.

"We're not very much of a group, are we?" Kyle muttered. "Max should be here for this. He *is* our leader."

"He's upset, Kyle. His son might be in danger."

He's the one who got her knocked up, Kyle thought bitterly. "Zan isn't the only one in danger here."

Isabel looked away from Kyle, anguish written all over her face. "You don't get it, Kyle. To give Zan up was one of the hardest things Max had to do. I mean, that was his *son*. Max just wanted his son to be safe and the thought that he isn't is killing Max inside. With all that's been going on, Zan is the only person Max could truly protect. Kyle, wouldn't you do anything to protect someone you love?"

Kyle avoided her searching gaze. Yeah, I would, Isabel. I'd protect you with my life. But once again, the words died in this throat.

Isabel just watched the door and hoped her brother would come back soon. In a few moments, Liz came back with an anxious Michael and Maria. "What's the plan?" Maria asked immediately. "Because I don't like the idea of the blond bitch running around terrorizing people."

"You and me both," Isabel said solidly. "I think we should find a way to lure her to us. Obviously that's what she's doing, trying to find us."

Everyone was silent. It was the only way to keep her from killing any more people. "It's dangerous," Liz argued.

"We need to keep our families safe," Isabel replied, with a pointed look at Liz. *For Zan*

Liz just looked away and thought of how this plan could go wrong. "How do we get her to come to us?"

"Well you said that she's been in your dreams. Maybe you could show her where we are and she'll think…" but Isabel's words were lost to Liz's deaf ears.

"No," she mumbled in a soft tone full of pain. That's why Tess had been in her dreams. To find out where they were. How many times had the happier dreams Liz had been about working at Harrison's? Then, Liz's heart stopped. She had fallen asleep in the van on the way here. Tess was using her as a locater and Liz had played right into her plan.

"We have to get out of here," Liz said frantically. "Tess knows we're here. We have to find Max! He could be in danger."

Liz began for the door quickly and prayed that Max was alright. He knew where Zan was and if that's what Tess wanted-

"I really don't think you should be worrying about Max right now," a familiar voice said when Liz opened the door. A voice that dripped with malice and a pair of ice blue eyes met Liz's.

Behind Liz, Michael and Kyle had both the girls behind them. Liz was amazed at how much she still hated Tess. "So you figured it out," Tess drawled as she closed the door behind her. Michael quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him. Tess began to clap and sick smile crossed her face. "Go team."

"You like the hair?" she asked, twirling a long brown lock around her finger. "Oh, come on! No one wants to talk? No 'welcome back, Tess' or 'I could have sworn you were dead'? Not even a 'what the hell are you doing here'?"

With a flick of her wrist everyone went flying in which a way. Maria hit a counter and she was knocked unconscious immediately. Kyle went to go for her but Tess clicked her tongue at him. "Not a good idea. Don't worry, she's not dead."

"Wouldn't be the first time you killed anybody," Kyle shot back.

"I *told* you I never meant to kill Alex," Tess practically yelled at him.

"What about those people at the bar?" Isabel growled. "They were innocent."

At Isabel's words, Tess grabbed her head and tried to shake a feeling of dread off.

*There is no innocence, not any more. No more killing, no more sacrifice. Just this, you being a victim, a *freak*.*

"What the fuck?" Michael muttered. Tess's brown hair turned back into her blond curls and she continued to ramble to herself until she pressed herself up against a wall. He felt movement behind her and saw Liz going towards Tess. "Don't."

Liz met his eyes and stayed where she was. "What happened to you after you went into that building?" Liz asked. She needed answers. Everyone else was still in shock from Tess's behavior. She was always so cool and calm but now she looked like hurt child. Human.

Tess still clawed at her hair and didn't look up at Liz. "I didn't die. I wanted to but I didn't. They took me to a hospital or at least that's what they told me. I woke up one day, six months after and they would me I was in a coma. Then they took me to this *place* where they…"

"Where they what?" Isabel pressed. Liz narrowed her eyes at Tess. She looked like Max that night after they helped him escape from Pierce. Was it possible that they had her too?

"They did things," she whimpered. "Things that made me wish I could go back in time so I could be *sure* that I died in that fire. When I escaped, they all deserved to die. So I killed them, just like they would have killed me."

Liz swallowed loudly. "How many?"

"Fifty of them, I suppose. All of them had white coats but they were red when I left. Everyone was red."

Before anyone could respond, Tess's mood shifted.

Suddenly she began to laugh loudly. "I chose you, you know, because I knew you would do it. Max would have been too soft. Deep down inside Max always thought I was better then this. He always had too much faith in people."

Isabel just looked confused. Tess's body abruptly calmed down and when she lifted her head, her eyes pierced into Liz's. "But *you*, I knew you would take me wherever I asked you to take me. You never really wanted to stop me, did you? You *wanted* me to die. I guess you aren't as godly as you thought because you know it's the truth. You were right that night. You *aren't* a killer but you would let me die."

Liz stiffened at her words. She was right and she knew it. Tess had killed Alex. Hadn't that been reason enough? "When I went in there and felt myself getting burned alive, I admired you, Liz. You gave me what I wanted. I needed Zan to be safe, that's why I did it. I *needed* to die and that's why I chose you."

Kyle was half-listening to Tess's words and trying to get Maria to wake up. Isabel glared at Tess and processed her words. Tess was broken. Wherever she had been, she had been broken down. But somehow, she had held on to Liz. That's why she came into Liz's dreams. That's why she was here now.

Liz couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed at Tess's statements. Tess stood up shakily and everyone else in the room eyes her warily. "Why did you kill all of those people at the bar?"

"Exactly why you think I did. To find you guys. To let you know I was coming for you," Tess answered simply.

"Why are you here?" Michael growled.

"Because I need a favor."

"No way in hell," Michael said back quickly.

"I'm not going to make it out of this room and I need you to make sure that happens," Tess said with her eyes on Liz.

"You want us to kill you?" Liz asked incredulously.

"My body's natural instincts are to heal fatal wounds if I have enough energy to do so. I can't do it myself."

"No," Liz said simply. "You'd suffer more alive. That seems pretty appealing to me."

Tess narrowed her eyes. "What? You can't do it again? How about I give you an ultimatum? You kill me before your little husband gets here or I tell him you and the second are fucking behind everyone's backs. Don't deny it. I saw it in the dreams."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle asked from behind everyone. The three turned fear-filled eyes to Kyle. "Is it true?

"Kyle," Liz began. "It's not like that. We aren't cheating on Max and Maria, I swear."

Kyle closed his eyes and pieced together all the little clues. "But you were," he clipped out, anger evident in his voice.

Tess laughed. "See? The group is falling apart, Liz. Just *wait* until I tell Max," she taunted.

Liz was convinced. The bitch needed to die. "I don't have any powers that could kill you."

Tess looked at Michael and Liz shook her head. She knew Michael wouldn't want that burden on his shoulders, especially after Pierce.

"I do," Isabel spoke up.

Tess frowned. "But you won't do it. Looks like we need some motivation."

Tess rubbed her hands together and set her eyes on Kyle. "Would you do it if I killed Kyle? Or Liz?"

Michael tensed and pulled Liz closer to him unconsciously. Suddenly heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway in front of their room. Tess's eyes went saucer-wide with fear and everyone froze. Insistent pounding of the door stopped their hearts. With no windows in the small room, they couldn't get out that way. Even if they could, the building had to be surrounded.

How could they have caught up to them so fast?

They were all going to die. Thinking quickly, Liz frantically whispered to Tess. "You help us get of here and I'll make sure no one finds your body for weeks."

Tess nodded and without thinking, she stepped next to Isabel and raised her hand to the door. "Once they get in, we blast them. You ready?"

She looked questionably at Liz and Kyle who also had their hands raised. Kyle just looked at her. "Things change, Blondie."

Tess just looked to the door and ,together, they waited for the door to open.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: All We Know of Heaven

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

Summary: Second story in Picture series. After the wedding, can Michael and Liz keep their secret?

**Chapter Four: I Guess This is It**

Gunshots rang into the air when the door swung off its hinges. The combined blast knocked down the men in heavy uniform who had opened the door. But more flooded in and shot at the group. Michael put up a large shield to block the bullets and they fell to the ground with a sharp tap.

A man ran towards Kyle and Kyle punched him quickly. The men were now too close to use blasts and Michael and Kyle resorted to physical violence to keep them at bay. Tess and Isabel were doing their own damage. Out of the corner of her eyes, Liz saw one of the men go for Maria.

"No!" Liz screamed and ran over to the man and launched herself on him. He tossed her off quickly and advanced on her, backing her into a corner. Just when she thought he was going to hit her, he stepped back and ran out of the room. Liz looked at Tess to find her eyes closed. They snapped open.

"They think we're on the run. We have to get out of here," Tess shouted. No one needed to be told twice. Michael picked Maria up gently. They all ran for the door and out of the hall way to the lobby. Kyle grabbed Isabel's hand when they got to the outside of the hotel. They spotted two black vans that said FBI on the side.

"Should I be insulted they only sent two vans for us?" Kyle tried to joke.

"They weren't here for you," Tess said. "Let's go."

"We aren't going to get far by foot."

"Then we don't," Michael said as he used his powers to unlock one of the vans. Everyone crammed in and Michael slammed on the brakes. Everyone was still breathing heavily but a gunshot rang out and the window closed to Isabel shattered. The girls screamed.

"Shit!" Michael yelped and swerved on the road. A crowd of the agents were lined outside the hotel and shooting at them. Another window shattered and everyone ducked. "We have to find Max."

"He can meet us somewhere. Someone call him."

Kyle pulled out his cell phone and Liz turned to face him. "Kyle, you're bleeding!"

He had blood splattered on his neck. Kyle reached two fingers up and easily wiped the blood off. No wound. Then a sound that sounded like a wounded animal escaped his throat. It wasn't his blood, it was Isabel's.

Isabel was shaking next to him and was clutching her stomach. "Oh, god, no," Kyle moaned. "Do something! Someone heal her!"

"I'm pulling over," Michael announced, panicking.

"No!" Tess yelled. "They'll catch us."

"No! They *catch* you. Isabel is shot, Tess. Don't you realize-" Michael shot back angrily. He had had it with Tess. First, she leads the fucking FBI *right* to them. Now Isabel is shot because of it and Tess wants to pull over.

"Don't you realize that if they recapture me, they'll use me for information!"

"I hope it's painful," Michael spat out. "I'm pulling over."

Tess lunged forward and gripped his shoulder. "You let them take me again and I'll make sure to tell them where each of you are," she threatened.

"Michael," Isabel called out weakly. "Where's Max? Is he alright?"

The sight of Isabel trembling with blood gushing from her stomach made Michael turn the car into the right shoulder. "NO!" Tess shrieked and tried to grab to the steering wheel. Michael pushed her away and stopped the car. He roughly grabbed her neck and looked her square in the eye.

"You are going to shut up right the *fuck* now. If you don't help us get Isabel back, so help me god, you'll *wish* the government captured you again."

Tess ripped away from him to took his threat to head. "I may be able to heal her," she said quietly.

Michael nodded jerkily. Kyle was already lifting Isabel out of the car and placing her gently on the desert pavement. He ran his hand over her face and felt the tears streaming down. "God, Isabel. You can't leave me. I still have to tell you that-"

The soft touch of Liz's hand on his shoulder stopped him mid sentence. "Tess said she can heal her."

Kyle shook his head. "She can't heal."

"Yes, I can," Tess said from behind Liz. "Just move out of my way."

Kyle just moved closer to Isabel. He didn't trust Tess one iota. "We don't have much time," Tess added. Reluctantly Kyle moved aside but didn't release his hold on Isabel's trembling hand. Tess kneeled down next to Isabel and touched her hands to Isabel's stomach under watchful eyes. Tess managed to open the connection immediately but because of Kyle's minimal contact with Isabel, he was pulled in too.

Together, they saw Isabel's childhood that was consumed by fear of what she was. They saw her building her walls up and they saw Alex tearing them down. Kyle could feel her love for Jesse but what shocked him most was the love she believed Michael and Liz shared. A brief flash of the wedding flashed in his mind followed by every look Isabel had noticed between the two of them. Kyle tried to pull away but Isabel's mind force held him there.

She had *wanted* him to see this so he wouldn't resent Liz and Michael. Tess, by now, had pulled out of the connection which only strengthened the connection between Kyle and Isabel. Everything Kyle felt for Isabel escaped him in waves and he jerked away from the connection, tears burning his eyes.

"What happened?" Michael roared as he looked at Tess. "Why didn't it work?"

Her eyes met his and they were twanged a tiny bit with sadness. "I'm not God."

Liz's hand flew to her mouth at Tess's words and she choked back a sob. "We need Max," Kyle said hoarsely. "Get Max," he ordered Michael.

Michael grimaced. "He won't make it here on time. You know that."

Kyle's eyes flew back to Isabel who was looking at him fully. He couldn't deny the previous connection. She didn't love him, not he way he wanted her to anyway. But she could have with time. The foundation had been laid and all she needed was time. But that time was preciously running out.

The sound of cars approaching made his heart race. Michael raised his hand ready to blast the wheels. "No!" Kyle shouted at him. "We'll just draw attention."

His gaze landed on Tess. "Make them not see us. Now."

Within seconds, the cars were zooming right past them as fast as ever. Kyle gave Tess a half-grateful look. "Let's get her to a hospital," Kyle said solidly.

Michael stepped forward and regarded him sadly. "You know we can't do that."

Kyle looked around frantically. "Then what do you suggest? We let her die?"

"I never said that," Michael argued as his fists balled up. "I just-"

"Michael," a small voice said in a whisper.

Michael didn't notice nor did Kyle. Kyle was now standing up and facing down Michael.

"Michael," Liz said again, brokenly. At the sound of her voice, Michael turned to look at her to find her next Isabel, her hands on Isabel's palm. Kyle turned to look at her too.

Suddenly, Liz began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh god," Kyle moaned. Isabel wasn't moving. She wasn't shaking anymore. She wasn't breathing anymore. Michael froze but Kyle immediately ran over to Isabel's body, his hands running over her trying to find a pulse or a heartbeat. But he found none.

His mind began to race. Weren't there supposed to be dramatic last words? A last wish? Anything? Isabel had hardly spoken. She was there and then she just *wasn't*. All sounds drained out of their minds. Silent cries and moans filled the air.

How were they going to tell Max?

What the hell was going to happen now?

Kyle looked beyond his tears at the people around him and found it amazing how clarifying everything was at that exact moment. Maria was still unconscious. She was, after all, never all there emotionally. It made sense that she wasn't here now in a moment that would change all of them forever. Max wasn't here either. It was funny how the 'leader' was more oblivious to his minions than he thought.

Kyle watched as Liz nervously approached a stoic Michael and reached out to touch his shoulder. Michael noticeably relaxed, his back hunching, until a few tears escaped his eyes. Liz looked up at him, almost as if she were expecting him to recoil anytime. Swiftly, his arms came to wrap around Liz's small frame and she shifted into him.

Tess caught Kyle looking at the two and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She realized that this was what it felt like to experience grief and to just see the pain on their faces made Tess's heart jump nervously. She began to understand why they hated her so much. She had chalked it up to her being the odd man out, the constant reminder of their destiny. But she was ultimately the cause of grief such as this over Alex. And for a moment, she almost hated *herself*.

"We can't let them take her body. Isabel wouldn't want that," she said quietly. No one turned to look at her. Kyle swallowed back bile at what the FBI would do to her.

"I can't.." he choked out with a gesturing wave.

Tess slowly walked over to him. "I can."

Kyle closed his eyes. "You couldn't heal her," he whispered, his grief turning into anger. He was quiet for a moment but then rose to his feet, a fire burning in his eyes. "Did you even try?"

Tess just clenched her jaw, knowing no matter what she said, Kyle wouldn't believe her.

Kyle approached her swiftly. "Give me a reason to not kill you right now."

Tess raised her chin and stared at Kyle. She was too prideful to let him know that, at this moment, she wanted that more than ever. "You're not a killer."

Kyle faltered for a moment. "Do you know what she meant to me? Do you?"

Liz went to comfort Kyle but Michael held her back. Kyle was falling apart and Liz couldn't do anything now. All that was left to do was let him go.

Tess blinked. "You loved her," she realized.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Michael and Liz were shocked. Her attention was turned back to Kyle when his clipped voice attacked her again. "You *had* to come to us, didn't you? Do you enjoy making all of our lives miserable? She'd still be alive if it weren't for you."

Going defensive, Tess lashed back. "Where's the all-knowing Max, huh? He can heal too! Where's your god damn king?"

"Don't start," Liz growled.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Liz. Your husband isn't here, you don't have to play Mrs. Evans anymore."

Without warning, Tess convulsed with pain and she fell to her knees on the desert floor. Liz looked up to find Michael standing behind her with his hand raised and a staggering amount of energy exploding from it. Tess didn't scream.

When Tess lay prone on the ground, dead, Liz turned worriedly to Michael. "You didn't have to-"

Michael slowly lowered his hand. "That was different. No regrets."

Liz wasn't so sure she believed him but she nodded anyway. Michael tore his eyes away from her weary ones and went over to Kyle. "We can't let them find the bodies."

Kyle didn't respond. He just hunched his shoulders and stalked to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: All We Know of Heaven

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

Summary: Second story in Picture series. After the wedding, can Michael and Liz keep their secret?

**Chapter Five: Without You**

For the next two months on the road, it was like hell on Earth. The five of them drifted in their own worlds, unknowing to each other's pain. Maria was the only one who acted the same. In two months, they had gone through five towns. In each town, Maria had a job and to the others, it looked like she was still on her quest to find normalcy. Maria knew otherwise. It cut her deeply when she realized that there wasn't a normal anymore and it cut her even deeper that Isabel was gone. Isabel's actual death meant less to her than it did to others but what her death *meant* shook Maria to the core.

Michael became more brooding and detached from the group. He secretly blamed himself for not being able to protect Isabel and in doing so, began to take jobs with Maria and Liz so he could watch over them. He truly never did regret killing Tess.

Liz, too, had become withdrawn. Isabel had been her only confidant, her only friend. Maria and Liz had grown farther apart and things went back to normal between Michael and Liz. Kyle hardly talked to anyone anymore.

Kyle, like Michael, started taking jobs with the girls for a while but soon went back to working with Max. Kyle began to drink heavily almost every night. Everyone noticed but no one said anything. Even though Kyle wouldn't admit it, he blamed Max for Isabel's death. Deep down, he knew if Max had been there, he could have healed her.

You couldn't tell by outward appearances, but Max took it the hardest. While everyone else seemed to slip into depression, Max was far in denial. He never talked about Isabel and went on his life. He knew everyone partially blamed him and he didn't blame them for that. He blamed himself too. It was too much for him to handle.

Max Evans didn't have a sister. So he didn't mourn her.

And like they always do, the emotions of these five people exploded with two simple words spoken at dinner.

"I'm leaving."

They were all in Liz and Max's hotel room eating crudely with plastic forks. Everyone dropped their forks and didn't move.

"No," Max said simply. That was the first order Max gave anyone. This was the day Max would snap. Maybe, if Kyle had known that, he wouldn't have spoken.

With that, Max went back to eating but everyone else stared at him in surprise. Kyle narrowed his eyes at Max. "I'm not asking you. I'm *telling* you."

Cold eyes pierced into Kyle. "I'm telling you that you aren't leaving, Kyle. End of story."

Kyle began to flush with anger and Maria said softly, "You can't leave Kyle. It's too dangerous."

"Not if I don't go back to Roswell," Kyle pointed out.

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere. I don't even care how I get there. I just need to get the hell out of here," he said curtly.

"Are you drunk?" Liz asked in concern.

Kyle shook his head. "No. This is the most clear-headed I've been in a long time."

"Really?" Max snipped. "Because I think you're pretty damn crazy thinking you can just leave without talking about this first."

"This is my life!" Kyle shouted.

"You made the choice to come out here."

"Things are different now," Kyle pointed back.

"We're all hurting," Liz said gently. "We just need to stick together and-"

"Then why the hell are we falling apart? It's been that way for a while now. With Isabel gone, it's just getting worse."

Max instantly quieted and clenched his teeth at Kyle's words. "Fine then, Kyle, leave. Then you'll end up just like Isabel. Is that what you want?" he spat out coldly.

In a split second, Kyle's fist had connected with Max's face and Max had fallen off the bed. Max rubbed his jaw in disbelief and lunged at Kyle. But Michael quickly ran to pull Max back. Kyle took one last look at Max and then stormed out, heading for his room. Michael released Max and just when Max was about to speak, Michael shoved him into the wall. "Another performance like that and you'll be lucky if we all don't leave you."

His words sunk in and Max frantically locked eyes with Liz. She glared at him in disappointment and brushed past him, going to follow Kyle. Michael gave Max a pointed look.

In the other room, Liz opened Kyle's door to find him violently stuffing his duffel bag. "Kyle," she began.

"No," he said. "I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me."

"I'm not," Liz said softly. Kyle stopped packing and turned to look at her in surprise. "Isabel would want you to be happy."

"She'd want you to be happy too, Liz. Come with me."

Liz frowned deeply, sadness meeting her eyes. "If only it were that easy."

Kyle shrugged. "I had to try. Liz, I need you to know that I don't hate you for whatever it is that Michael and you have going on. It was hard to accept at first but if Isabel was OK with it then I am too."

"You weren't before when Tess told you. You looked so angry," Liz said sadly, twisting her fingers nervously.

"I was, Liz. I know I have no right to judge you-"

"No, you don't," she said firmly.

"I just felt so betrayed. You lied to all of us, Liz. You and Michael *lied*. You married Max and that was a lie. How come you never told me?"

"We never told anyone, Kyle. Isabel figured it out on her own," Liz explained.

"So how do you do it? Still love Michael and be with Max at the same time?"

"It's not something I choose to do, Kyle. It's just the way it has to be."

Kyle didn't say anything for a while. It seemed like he was debating something within himself. "I just don't know how you do it, Liz. I guess you're stronger than I ever gave you credit for."

Liz gave him a sad look. "I'm not the strong one here, Kyle. I would have fallen apart if I were you. I mean, if something happened to Michael, I don't think I could go on."

Kyle frowned. "You call this 'going on'? I'm an inch away from becoming a raving alcoholic and a complete mental wreck. Sometimes, she's all I think about. I could spend an entire day just missing her."

Liz blinked away tears. "You just need to miss her away from all of us right now and I know that. I'm sorry about Max back there. Not that I have to tell you twice, but you really shouldn't listen to him."

"It isn't your fault. Max is just like that sometimes. Don't feel responsible for what he does," Kyle said angrily. "Can I ask you a question, Liz?"

Liz bit her lip. "Go right ahead."

He chose his words carefully and gauged her reaction. "You don't love Max and Max is making all of our lives a living hell lately. You have this secret over him that could destroy him. Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to," Liz answered immediately. "I truly don't *want* to hurt him. But you are right though, I do hold this secret and it controls him in a way. The sad thing is, if that's true, if somehow *I'm* the one with the power here-why am I trapped? Why do I want to not hurt him? Why do I feel a need to protect him? It just doesn't seem like I have the power."

Kyle considered this for a moment and shoved a shirt into the duffel bag. "You do. His power over you is in his weakness. Max can't do this without you."

Finally, for the first time in a long time, Kyle understood Liz. He understood her enough to not ask a second time if she would go with him. Kyle swung the duffel bag until it rested on his shoulder. "You're leaving now?" Liz asked painfully.

"I've been planning this for the past week. I have about an hour until my bus comes," Kyle admitted.

"You couldn't have told us a day before?" she asked, a bit hurt.

"By time I get out of here, Max won't have a chance to stop me," he replied easily.

"I'll go with you," Liz said. "I'm just going to get my jacket out of my room. You *are* going to be here when I get back, right?"

Kyle nodded and Liz closed the door softly behind her. She took a deep breath before she opened her hotel door and when she did, Maria, Michael, and Max were still arguing. When they saw Liz, they all went quiet. Without words, Liz went into her bag and pulled out a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Max asked, fearful that Liz was going to leave with Kyle.

"I'm taking Kyle to the bus station, Max."

"Wait," Maria exclaimed. "He's leaving today?"

Liz whirled around and glared at her. "Will the two of you just get off it? This is Kyle's *life* and contrary to what you believe it isn't up to group discussion. He can leave whenever he damn well pleases."

"Well Kyle doesn't make the decisions around here," Maria shot back.

Liz just looked at Maria. It was obvious that she sided with Max. "You know what Maria? Why don't you grow a pair and leave with Kyle because that would make all of our lives so much easier!"

Maria gapped openly at Liz. Liz had never verbally attacked Maria before and now that she had, she felt better. She also felt sick at the notion that turning on her best friend brought her a bit a joy.

"Take Michael with you," Max said. "You shouldn't be alone coming back."

Max didn't sound angry. He sounded tired and resigned. Liz almost felt bad for him.

Liz just left the room with Michael not far behind her. Kyle was waiting in the hallway. "You heard?" Liz asked.

Kyle nodded. "Remind me again why I'm leaving," he said jokingly.

Liz didn't laugh but instead hung her head. "Let's go."

After a silent car ride, they arrived at the bus station. Kyle sat down on the bench closest to the door and Liz sat down next to him. Kyle played with his hands and after a moment, drew Liz closer so she could lean on his shoulder. Liz sighed and a small tear fell down her cheek. None of them spoke until Kyle's bus came. Considering the minimal contact Liz and Kyle had had in the last few months, they both now looked like they were losing their best friend.

Kyle stood up, blinked away tears, and looked at Michael. "Make sure she stays safe," he said to the taller man.

Kyle knew very well that he was leaving Liz with a considerably emotionally damaging group who were about to get worse. Michael nodded and his eyes flickered over to Liz. Kyle extended his hand to shake Michael's. "Is there any chance that you-" Kyle began, out of Liz's earshot.

Michael released his hand. "Not without Liz."

Kyle had never heard Michael actually admit to loving Liz. But he saw the emotion that Liz invoked in Michael and he knew that Michael wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Kyle hugged Liz tightly and kissed her cheek. "Dream walk me sometime, OK?"

Liz laughed a bit. "Be careful."

Less than five minutes later, Kyle was on the bus and disappearing past the horizon. Michael reached over and grabbed Liz's hand, his rough fingers interlacing with hers. It was show of comfort and Liz closed her eyes at the gesture. "We should get back to Max and Maria," he said slowly.

Michael grew worried when Liz didn't respond. "Liz?" he asked gently.

In theory, Liz should have been happy Kyle was leaving. She would miss him, of course, but she knew this was what Kyle needed. But watching him leave just reminded her how she couldn't. Watching him move forward just made her realize how she wasn't moving at all.

She tried to remember when the group had fallen apart. Had it been when Isabel died? Hell, had it been when they all took their first steps into that van? Did it happen during a normally meaningless moment?

When the hell had things gone so terribly wrong? Liz clenched her teeth together in an effort not to cry out in complete desperation. Michael sensed her distress and gripped her hand tighter.

Liz looked up at him and Michael's heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sight of her eyes filled with repressed tears. He wanted to make things better for her but he didn't know how just yet.

Someday he would, that much he could promise.

But for today, they had to go back to Max and Maria.

Liz pushed the feelings back and plastered a smile on her face. Michael easily recognized that she was faking it but he didn't say anything. Silently, he walked her back to the car.

On the ride home, Liz looked out the window, her elbow resting on the window. "Things aren't going to just go back to the way they were, are they?"

Michael looked over at her and saw how tired she looked. How tiny. "That can mean a lot of things."

Liz bit her lip. She was too wiped out to talk about them and where they stood. "You, me, Max, and Maria. It's different now."

Michael shifted his gaze to the road, not sure what to say. When he looked back at her again, she was looking at him dead-on. "Yeah," he said slowly. "It's different now."

"So why didn't you go with him?" he asked nervously after a while.

"Because some things don't change," she answered honestly. "Because I'm not leaving without you."

I couldn't leave you either, he thought to himself, almost hoping she would hear him. But she didn't. Instead he turned back to the road.

"That means a lot, Parker."

And they continued to drive down the deserted road with Isabel watching over them.


End file.
